KENIKO RHAPSODY 1,II and 3
by AppleGloom
Summary: Hi everyone I brought back keniko rhapsody with lyrics fixed making more sense with the second one and including a third and final keniko rhapsody hope you enjoy! KENIKO RHAPSODY 3 IS FINALLY HERE,ENJOY.
1. KENIKO RHAPSODY

Hello keniko fans all around I'm here for a parody of queen's Bohemian Rhapsody but with a little switch around with the lyrics… so here it is KENIKO RHAPSODY redone!

KENIKO RHAPSODY-

By lupinechaos

Originally by Corythehawk

_Is this the real life-  
Is this just fantasy-  
Caught in a landslide-  
No escape from reality-  
Open your eyes  
Look up to the skies and see-  
I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy-  
Because I'm easy come, easy go,  
A little high, little low,  
Anyway the wind blows, doesn't really matter to me,  
To me_

_Yugo, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead,  
Yugo, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away-  
Yugo ooo,  
Didn't mean to make you cry-  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow-  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters-_

_Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine-  
Body's aching all the time,  
Goodbye everybody-I've got to go-  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth-  
Yugo ooo- (any way the wind blows)  
I don't want to die,  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all-_

_(Guitar solo w/ music beginning) _

_(Flashback to when Kenji was at Tylon) _

_I see a little silhouetto of a boy,  
Bakuryu, Bakuryu will you start the test-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Busuzima, Busuzima,_

_Busuzima Busuzima  
Busuzima hello-hellloooo -  
But I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
He's just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-, will you let me kill -  
Bismillah! No-, we will not let you kill-let him kill-  
Bismillah! We will not let you kill-let him kill  
Bismillah! We will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you kill-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes-  
Oh Busuzima, Busuzima; Busuzima let me kill  
Beelzebub has hell put aside for me, for me, for me _

_(Guitar solo)_

_(Goes back to present starting to run w/ Uriko)  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye-  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die-  
Oh Riko-can't do this to me Riko-  
Just gotta get out-just gotta get right outta here-_

_(interlude w/ ending)_

_Nothing really matters,  
anyone can see,  
nothing really matters-, nothing really matters to me,_

_any way the wind blows..._

_(Kenji disappears without a trace w/ gong sound)_


	2. KENIKO RHAPSODY II

Hello again I'm finally back with the sequel to KENIKO RHAPSODY, I'll hope you guys enjoy.

I don't own any of the queen songs but I own the idea of this parody.

KENIKO RHAPSODY II

By corythehawk

(Kenji standing on an apartment building at night looking down at the alley below)

_Kenji you're a boy make a big plan  
Waitin' in the street gonna get you're revenge some day  
You got blood on yo' face  
Your big mistake_

_Kickin' Busuzima all over the place  
Sayin' _

_He will He will get you  
He will we will get you_

_Kenji you're a young man hard man  
Shoutin' in the street gonna take on the world some day  
You got anger on yo' face  
You big disgrace  
Wavin' your scarf all over the place  
Yellin'_

_He will he will get you  
He will he will rock you_

(Kenji sees Busuzima coming down the alley and Kenji doesn't move and waits. Then Busuzima sees his young assassin on the roof, and smiles.)

_Kenji you're a bold man angry man  
Steadily with your eyes on him make your move or else_

_You got red on your face  
Your big chance now  
You just put him right into his place_

_He will he will get you  
He will he will get you_

_Say it!_

_He will he will get you  
He will he will get you_

_Everybody!_

_He will he will get you  
He will he will get you_

_He will he will get you_

_Allright!_

(Kenji attacks the mad scientist as he is tearing him into shreds almost killing Busuzima. As Kenji beastorizes scaring the mad scientist and leaves him in the dark alley way alone. Kenji walks away)

WEEEE! ENCORE! ENCORE! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS! THANK YOU


	3. KENIKO RHAPSODY 3

Hello again I'm finally back with the final fic to KENIKO RHAPSODY; I'll hope you guys enjoy.

I don't own any of the queen songs but I own the idea of this parody.

KENIKO RHAPSODY 3

By corythewolf

(In a dark old warehouse, Kenji is looking for Uriko who has been taken by Shenlong)

_He walks warily down the street with the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet, he's ready, he's ready to go  
Are you ready? Hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway he rips the door to the sound of the beat, Yeah  
_

(He gets inside as begins his search, he hears screaming. He attacks the guards.)

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone  
And another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_

(As he's done his attack, he runs over to find Uriko. Who is strapped to a chair, he tries to undo the straps until Shenlong blindsides Kenji almost knocking him out.)

_How do you think I'm gonna get along without you when you're gone?  
You took me for everything that I had and kicked me out on my own  
Are you happy? Are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat?  
Out of the doorway the rage rips to the sound of the beat (Look out)  
_

(Kenji gets back up and gets into his fighting stance; immediately goes into his beast form. Shenlong does the same and the two begin to fight)

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone  
And another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust_

HEY  
Oh, take it  
Bite the dust  
Bite the dust yeah  


(Kenji and Shenlong fight.)

_Hey  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust, oh  
Another one bites the dust, hey, hey  
Another one bites the dust, heeeeey  
Oh, shoot out  
_

(As the two fight, Uriko watches helplessly; trying to break free as doing so she goes into her half beast form.)

_There are plenty of ways you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground  
You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down  
But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the fight rips, repeating the sound of the beat. Oh yeeeah  
_

(Kenji throws off Shenlong as he hit him with a barrage of hits making Shenlong bleed out. As Kenji begins his final strike Shenlong goes back to his human form and which he laughs then doing so Kenji kills Shenlong without hesitation.)

_Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone  
And another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you too  
Another one bites the dust  
Shoot it  
Hey  
Alright_

(Kenji goes back to human form and so does Uriko; the two zoanthropes leave the warehouse before the police arrived.; leaving the dead body of Shenlong.)

**YEAH! I finally finished this series. I hope you all enjoy it, It took some time to find a third Queen song but it was worth it! I really hope you like it. I'll be back though possibly. **


End file.
